Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)
Jaime Reyes, also known as''' th'''e Blue Beetle, is a superhero from DC Comics. He is the third superhero to take up the Blue Beetle name. Background Jaime Reyes was originally an ordinary teenager living in El Paso, Texas. This changed when he came across a mysterious blue object shaped like a scarab beetle in a disused lot. After taking the scarab home, it came alive, bonding to Jaime's spine while he slept. After discovering the new abilities that came with the Scarab bonding with him, Jaime took on the name Blue Beetle, the superhero name used by the previous owners of the Scarab, Dan Garrett and Ted Kord, and was invited by Booster Gold and Batman to go into space and help destroy a villainous A.I. known as Brother Eye. However, the Scarab ended up sending Jaime out of the dimension to escape a Green Lantern, causing one year to pass in normal time before Jaime ended up returning to Earth. After explaining his situation to his friends and family, Jaime decided to learn more about the Scarab, which would end up leading him to its creators, the Reach, and letting him stop their intended conquest of Earth. Powers & Abilities *'Shared Minds: '''Due to being bonded with Khaji Da, Jaime and the Scarab can share their thoughts and emotions with each other. Jaime can talk with the Scarab telepathically, hearing it as a voice in his head, and this can also be used to block out telepathic attacks. *'Scarab Sight: 'The Scarab can scan people who Jaime comes across, informing him of any major physical conditions, identifying metahumans, and letting Jaime know of the being's strengths, weaknesses, and energy signature. By scanning for a specific target's energy signature, the Scarab can track said target from at least a five-mile radius. *'Hacking: 'The Scarab can easily connect into technological systems and take control of them, even infecting and destroying OMAC Prime by tricking him into absorbing its energy and hacking it from the inside. *'Healing Factor: 'Khaji Da grants Jaime a minor healing factor, letting him regenerate from wounds much faster than a normal human. *'Host Modification: 'The Scarab can apparently modify its host's body, such as when it offered to give Jaime extra fingers, though it's unknown how far the modifications can go. Equipment *'Khaji Da: 'A living weapon known as a Scarab, designed by an alien race called the Reach to go to other planets and bond with a host, overwriting their mind and creating an infiltrator to take out any of the planet's defenses so the Reach could invade them. However, Khaji Da ended up getting disconnected from its database, preventing it from taking over Jaime's mind when it bonded with him. Even if it can't take over Jaime, Khaji Da is still sentient, and is much more violent and ruthless than Jaime. While Khaji Da's main purpose is to form the Blue Beetle armor on Jaime, it does have abilities it can use on its own. **'Energy Absorption: 'The Scarab can absorb the energy from a blast powerful enough to hospitalize a person. **'Vibrantional Frequency Manipulation: 'Khaji Da can manipulate its vibrational frequency, which it can use to open the doorway to the Rock of Eternity. It can also use this on Jaime, turning him invisible and intangible to anything besides Reach tech. **'Independent Animation: 'Even while it's not attached to a host, the Scarab can move on its own. **'Pincers: 'Khaji Da's pincers are sharp enough to rip through metal. **'Flight: 'The Scarab is capable of flying under its own power. *'Blue Beetle Armor: 'A special suit of armor that Khaji Da manifests on Jaime's body when he fights. The armor greatly boosts Jaime's strength and speed, shields him from attacks, and he can form only certain parts of the armor without forming the whole suit if he needs to.The armor is Jaime's main weapon in combat, and has a wide variety of abilities. **'Shapeshifting: 'The Blue Beetle Armor is capable of reconfiguring itself, allowing Jaime to form several different weapons and tools from it. It can create energy cannons, swords, shields, grappling hooks, claws, blades sharp enough to cut through tree trunks, wings for flight, and jet engines to increase Jaime's speed. **'Environmental Protection: 'The armor lets Jaime survive in potentially hazardous areas, ranging from areas of extreme temperatures, to space, to the Bleed. **'Energy Manipulation: 'The Scarab can use its stored energy for a variety of different abilities, like energy blasts, energy cocoons, bubbles that act as shields, solid constructs, and 3-D holograms. **'Antagonist Adaptation: 'The armor adapts to counter enemy strengths and exploit enemy weaknesses. It can adapt to harm intangible foes, create artificial kryptonite to take on Kryptonians, use negative energy to damage Green Lantern constructs, form force fields that harmed the Flash when he attempted to phase through it, use anti-magic attacks against magical opponents, and it can potentially form countermeasures to the Spectre, the embodiement of God's wrath. **'Bleed Diving: '''Jaime can shift into the Bleed, a space that connects various universes, which can be used to teleport, or travel back in time a few minutes to be in two places at once. However, Jaime only has enough energy to do this three times in quick succession. Feats Strength *Can lift at least twenty tons. *Khaji Da can tear through metal without a host. *Lifted up cars and trucks without much trouble. *Held apart Giganta's fist. *Punched Black Beetle into the ground. *Can slice through thick tree trunks with his blades. *Has weapons that can destroy planets. Speed *Can travel at faster than light speeds. *Appeared in several places at the same time. *Evaded tachyons, which move faster than light. *Caught a falling man before he hit the ground. *Blocked several energy attacks after they were fired. Durability *His armor is completely bulletproof. *Unharmed by falling into Earth from orbit. *Endured a blizzard. *Survived the heat of a rocket launch. *Walked off getting thrown into an oncoming car. *Tanked lightning blasts and tornadoes. *Was fine after getting slammed into the ground by Lobo. Skill *Helped Batman locate Brother Eye. *Brought down the crime boss La Dama. *Stopped the Reach invasion of Earth. *Was a member of the Teen Titans. *Went back in time to save Ted Kord's life. Weaknesses *Reach tech is capable of piercing the Blue Beetle armor. *The Scarab has a truce of nature, and won't hurt it, or anything coming from it, of its own volition. *The Scarab has little knowledge of magic, making it hard for it to analyze magical beings, and even making it panic when confronted with a magic-using enemy. *Strong magnetic forces block the Scarab Sight ability. Fun Facts Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Warner Bros. Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Claw Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles